Valentine Butler
by Nathie-chan
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin tout le monde le sait. Par contre Yagyuu et Niou décide de participer à un stand dont le thème est Valentine Butler.


La Saint-Valentin. Une journée où les filles préparent elles-mêmes des petites bouchées au chocolat, les offrant parfois à leurs amis proches et parfois à l'élu de son cœur. C'était une manière de présenter ses sentiments à une personne chère qu'on l'apprécie au plus profond de son être. En ce jour quelque peu spécial, toutes les heures dédiées aux clubs et aux comités de l'école de Rikkaidai avaient été suspendues pour laisser la place aux différents stands qui ont été organisés par différents petits groupes de personnes.

L'un d'entre eux a attiré l'attention des autres. Un Butler Café. Et parmi les différents participants, deux appartenaient au club de tennis masculin. L'un était reconnu par sa politesse et sa gentillesse, l'autre pour tout le contraire, ses innombrables petits tours sournois. Yagyuu Hiroshi et Niou Masaharu. Ces deux personnes faisaient partie des hommes qui devront vêtir l'habit de majordome.

À cette nouvelle, le reste de l'équipe du club de tennis ne put se retenir de rire, mise à part Sanada Genichirou, l'homme de fer. Kirihara ne put s'empêcher ne laisser échapper quelques commentaires en rapport à ce futur stand qui verra le jour d'ici peu.

« Niou-senpai! Yagyuu-senpai! Je vais pouvoir venir vous voir?! » Fit le jeune Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

Le Gentleman était en voie de répondre à son kouhai, mais son partenaire avait été largement plus rapide.

« Oh bien sûr tête d'algue! Il y aura probablement plein de surprises pour toi! » Avait-il dit alors que son sourire ne faisait que s'élargir.

« Eh… »

Le regard effrayant et malsain du joueur de tours venait perturber au plus profond de son âme l'élève de deuxième année qui avait eu le malheur de se moquer d'eux. Tout compte fait, Kirihara ravala ses paroles et changea rapidement de plan pour le reste de la journée.

« Niou-kun. Il est l'heure d'aller préparer les installations. » Fit Yagyuu avant que le deuxième année ne soit encore plus effrayé par l'illusionniste.

Sur ces paroles, les deux personnes formant l'un des doubles de la puissante équipe Rikkai quittèrent la compagnie du reste des titulaires pour se rendre à la salle de classe qui se transformera en Café.

Niou avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se faufiler en douce pour éviter les corvées qu'on lui confiait, mais son coéquipier de tennis le retint à chaque tentative de fuite subtile. Étant obligé de faire sa part, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée échafaudait déjà un plan mentalement pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui avec qui il passait clairement la majorité de son temps.

Une fois les installations complètement achevées. Il était temps pour eux d'enfiler leur habit de serveur. Le joueur de tours ne prit que quelques instants pour tout mettre alors que Yagyuu prit tout son temps pour que tout soit à la perfection. Lorsqu'il revint à son compagnon, il vit que celui-ci avait noué sa cravate à l'envers. Il souffla légèrement et s'avança vers lui pour rectifier le tir.

Une fois que tout était en ordre, les deux principaux serviteurs se mirent à l'entrée du café. Les autres membres de l'organisation comptaient énormément sur ces deux personnes pour attirer un maximum de clientes! Le Gentleman aurait probablement largement suffi, mais Niou l'avait obligé à l'intégrer à ce stand. Malgré la différence de personnalité entre ces deux-là, en les voyant on pouvait se dire qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ils s'accordaient réellement à la perfection.

« Irasshaimase*! » Dirent-ils en cœur alors que les premières clientes se présentèrent.

« Ah! Ils sont trop classes! » Fit l'une.

« Et mignon! » Dit une autre.

Les jeunes filles rougirent lorsque les deux garçons leur sourirent.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Les guida Yagyuu en se redressant.

Il conduit alors les clientes à une table et Niou vint les rejoindre avec les verres et les ustensiles.

« Nous servons les plus fabuleuses crêpes au chocolat qui soient! »

« Le tout inspiré de la fine cuisine française. » Ajouta le binoclard en repoussant les chaises pour que les demoiselles puissent s'asseoir.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent et les majordomes serveurs s'excusèrent afin d'aller orienter les nouvelles arrivantes. Ils revinrent tout de suite à elles.

« Puis-je prendre votre commande? » Questionna celui aux cheveux bruns.

« Puis-je vous prendre comme repas? » Lança l'une des jeunes filles en rougissant.

Yagyuu mit une main sur le visage fin de son partenaire de double.

« J'en suis désolé ma chère, mais il est déjà à moi. » Fit l'illusionniste qui avait tout de même gardé son apparence originale.

Le Gentleman ne fit rien à la provocation de son ami. Par contre c'était un peu poussé comme réplique ainsi que son geste. Étonnement, cela semblait plaire énormément aux filles assises à la table qui émettaient quelques phrases à leurs propos. Finalement Yagyuu remit les choses en ordre et prit les commandes avant de quitter la table.

« Niou-kun… »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as vu, ça leur a plu! »

« Certes, ma- »

« Ce n'est qu'une manière comme une autre de faire passer le temps tout en gagnant en popularité. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour le stand, non? »

Le troisième année portant des lunettes resta muet. Il voulait en effet que le café soit la plus populaire des attractions pour la Saint-Valentin, mais de là à agir de cette manière…

« Relax! On est là pour vendre du rêve à ces jeunes filles aussi! »

Le tout continua comme sur des roulettes! Yagyuu et Niou étaient parfaitement dans leurs rôles de serveurs attentionnés auprès des chères dames qui se présentaient et qui étaient éblouies par leur finesse.

« N-Niou-senpai…! » Interpella une des jeunes élèves celui à la chevelure argentée.

« Uh? »

Le troisième année qui entendit son nom de famille pivota la tête pour voir de ses yeux bleus la personne qui l'avait prononcé d'une voix tremblante. Ses amies autour d'elle rigolèrent et donnèrent quelques petites tapes pour l'encourager à continuer ses dires.

« Euh je… J'aimerais… En fait… Tenez! »

La confusion se lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire était de s'incliner légèrement vers le jeune homme et de tendre dans la paume de ses mains un petit emballage avec un ruban rouge le bordant. Le destinataire la regarda quelques secondes tout en contemplant la situation. Yagyuu qui avait suivi le tout un peu plus loin observait également la scène. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son coéquipier de double. Voyant que le joueur de tours ne faisait que du sur place, le Gentleman se demanda intérieurement si ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'intervenir par gentillesse envers la jeune étudiante qui attendait nerveusement une réponse.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant son partenaire de tennis bougea finalement. Il tendit la main vers le présent de Saint-Valentin et le pris au creux de sa paume et replia ses longs doigts sur eux-mêmes. Il élargit ses lèvres pour former un sourire alors que la tête de la donneuse se releva, les yeux brillants.

« Merci très chère. » Fit Niou en esquissant un clin d'œil.

L'élève rougit immédiatement face à cette réplique alors que ses copines chuchotèrent à voix basse à propos de la situation présente tout en félicitant celle qui avait eu le courage de lui offrir du chocolat avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

L'illusionniste se tourna pour revenir à ses occupations face au stand de la Saint-Valentin. Il aperçut le binoclard qui l'avait gardé à l'œil au loin. Il lui sourit également avant d'entamer sa route vers lui.

« Alors, comment m'as-tu trouvé? » Questionna celui dont la chevelure était en pointes et d'une couleur argentée.

« Toujours aussi bon dans les imitations comme je vois. » Répondit-il simplement tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Puri! »

« Je suis persuadé que tu peux répondre par toi-même pour les présents que les jeunes filles de notre école t'offrent. Pas la peine de reproduire ma personnalité pour autant. Tu as tout de même mis ta touche personnelle à la fin. »

« Ah la la… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es parfait mon cher. » Répliqua le joueur de tour d'un ton semi-ironique.

« Je ne suis pas parfait, Niou-kun. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Le plus sournois des deux majordomes haussa un sourcil.

« À en voir par le nombre de chocolats que tu as reçu aujourd'hui… » Laissa planer Niou avec un léger sourire en coin.

« La quantité ne veut pas tout dire. »

« Mais elle parle énormément! »

La conversation commençait à divaguer un peu trop aux goûts du Gentleman. Cela ne mènerait absolument à rien sauf divertir le joueur de tour ici présent, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses priorités pour le moment. Ils avaient d'autres clientes qui venaient tout juste d'entrer.

Avant que Yagyuu Hiroshi ne puisse aller les accueillir comme il se doit, son partenaire de double l'interrompit dans son élan et lui tendit le chocolat qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir i peine cinq petites minutes. Yagyuu dévisagea son compagnon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Niou-kun…? »

« Ça se voit non? Je t'offre du chocolat puisqu'on est la Saint-Valentin. » Répondit-il automatiquement.

« C'est totalement impoli se refiler un présent qu'on a reçu de quelqu'un d'autre! »

« Bah, il est à moi, donc je peux en faire ce que je veux, non? »

Yagyuu soupira. Il se demanda réellement ce son partenaire avait en tête. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques murmures dans son dos. Intrigué, le Gentleman tourna les talons et vit les nouvelles clientes papoter entre elles à voix basse, mais il pouvait tout de même entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont en couple? » Fit l'une d'entre elles.

« Eh bien… Habituellement c'est les filles qui offrent les chocolats aux garçons, non? »

« Oui, mais là c'est un garçon qui en offre! Et à un autre garçon! »

« Remarque, ça ne me gênerait pas qu'ils soient un couple… Deux garçons dans une relation amoureuse… »

Puis les quatre jeunes demoiselles rirent. Yagyuu porta son attention sur son collègue.

« Niou-kun! »

« Piyo! »

* * *

 _* Bienvenue/Entrez lorsqu'on entre dans un magasin, un restaurant._

* * *

 **Voilà un petit OneShot pour la Saint-Valentin! J'espère que vous aurez bien aimé! ^^**


End file.
